krinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bum Bim
"Do you honestly think you can save yourself? Time to take off the masks." - Big Bum Bim Big Bum Bim is a recurring monster and a major antagonist to Minx and Krism. History Main Appearances Bim's story began in the game He Keeps Me Here. Big Bum Bim started out as simply Bim, a jobless man living in a small apartment who had psychological problems like depression and schizophrenia. He had desires for a woman, but felt himself trapped in the reflection of his mirror. He was tormented by his own terrifying projection, a decrepit monster that observed him through his window. Unable to bare his loneliness, he discided to become a "bigger bum" and shattered his mirror to free himself, the negativity finally taking over his mind and transforming him into an entity of his own, baring a large rump that increases in size and power as he commits treachery and torture on the minds of the innocent. He soon declared himself "Big Bum" Bim while contemplating his actions. Big Bum Bim first encounters Minx and Krism in the game The Strangers, as a psychopathic man named Bill who stalks them inside a their home. Big Bum Bim has achieved total control of Bill, likely a previous victim driven to insanity, and begins tormenting the Minx and Krism through their telephone and frequent visits. Eventually, he breaks into the home and steals a knife, before roaming the house in search of them whilst the hide. After attempting to escape in a car and crashing outside a home. In the home, Bill is revealed to have been a coal miner involved in kidnapping, before Minx and Krism are suddenly caught and trapped in a coal mine with his undead brother Bimothy. The two eventually escape from the cave and find Bim along a road in a truck. Big Bum Bim returns is Hotel Remorse, as a supernatural force inside of a hotel tormenting a father over the death of his wife. Bim drives the father to kill his child out of jealousy and hatred, only to eventually be hunted by Bim in the corridors and chased to the elevator. In the elevator, the father attempts to leave and Bim gives him a parting jumpscare wi th stock images. Big Bum Bim reappears in the mask reveals disgusting face, where he torments a man named Gary. As Gary suffered depression, Big Bum Bim created a barrier within his mind called "the grid", before forcing him to roam a surreal landscape within him mind in order to find his way to freedom. Despite Big Bum Bim's efforts to demoralise Gary and drive him to surrender, Gary combatted Bim and eventually expelled his influence from his mind. Gary soon after recovered from his depression and Bim began seeking new targets. Other Appearances In the game Run To Nowhere, Krism and Minx are running through a dark street and hear "him". Krism and Minx begin to assume that him may be Big Bum Bim, before they suddenly hear a threat of death from behind them. They turn to find a Big Bumkin with a chainsaw and begin to flee, only to be killed and their chest sawn open. The killer states that the mangled corpse shall be inhabited by "our LORD", possibly referencing Big Bum Bim. In the game Spooktective, Minx and Krism investigate a haunted house and interact with cute ghosts. However, upon examining a painting, the image changed into a ghoulish creature that Minx mistook for Big Bum Bim, Krism immediately identifying it as Bim's cousin. In the game Lamentum, Bim's relative 'Little Bum Bim' has taken over a mansion belonging to a couple, having filled much of the house with artworks based around himself and his family. Minx and Krism identify him and declare him narcissistic for the abundance of artworks featuring himself. The game Lunar Terror features what Minx and Krism identify as a bootleg version of Big Bum Bim, known simply as Big Bum Gim. Gim stalks Minx and Krism as they search for a scientist, and hunts them when they find the doctor dead and try to escape. He finally catches Minx and Krism on an elevator and is beamed up into a UFO once it reaches the surface. This heavily implies that Gim, and possibly the original Bim, is actually an alien lifeform. In Okaeri, Minx and Krism discuss Big Bum Bim's existence and whether he may possibly exist in realities beyond the human world due to his supernatural abilities. Minx entertains that he may be the true God and is responsible for the current Bible's alleged fabricated content. Minx then supports this by a conversation she had with Bim about his favourite character in the Bible being the whale that eats Pinocchio, possibly implying that he fabricated Jonah's story in the Bible with Pinocchio as his inspiration. On Patreon It is stated by Minx and Krism that persons who subscribe to the Krinx channel on Patreon will be offered opportunities revolving around Big Bum Bim. By request, subscriber can be granted immunity from Big Bum Bim's influence, or a chance to visit Bim in person in spite of resulting danger. Personality Big Bum Bim has no sympathy for the health of damaged humans and no respect for their privacy. He will invade the minds of his victims, torment them with negative comments and false implications. He seeks to drive each of his victims to the brink of insanity and delights in the folly of a person's hope to escape. Minx has often stated in her encounters with Big Bum Bim that she understands a lot of themes and behaviours that Big Bum Bim enforces on others, having previously experienced depression in her own life. Minx's standard method of countering Big Bum Bim's influence is to place him in humorous scenarios, making jokes about him and encouraging unintimidating perspectives on him as a villain. Appearance Big Bum Bim has various appearances, each designed to either scare or manipulate his victims and his enemies alike. His intentions are usually to instil anxiety and depression in people and compel them towards extreme actions. As a result, his victims often envision him as an entity befitting their own personal perceptions. However, his original form is described as having an enormous rump, a result of his frequent villainy and delinquency. This form has often restricted Bim's capabilities, such as being unable to sit in a chair to write at a desk. As a human, Bim was a physically unappealing man with unkempt black hair and wore a black sleeved shirt with blue jeans. His negative thoughts manifested as a tall emaciated creature with a large smile. Trivia * Minx states in Run To Nowhere that Bim Bum Bim hates benches, blaming him for a toppled bench they see during the game. ' ** His hatred of benches is likely due to being incapable of sitting on them with his large bum. * It is commonly stated by both Minx and Krism that he can appear if his name is chanted up to three times out loud, and Krism has even threatened doing so to Minx during a squabble. * In the game Daily Acceptance, the antagonist is a child torturing psychopath named Bim the Killer, though he is unrelated to Big Bum Bim despite his name. * Big Bum Bim has rated the Krinx TV channel with a sold 6 out of 10, much to Minx and Krism's protests. * Minx once states that Baldi from Baldi's Basic's could be Big Bum Bim. * Minx once considers the possibility that Bim actually steals peoples bums to make his own bum bigger. ** Krism declares the possibility to be horrifying, though states that Bim wouldn't need to steal other bums if he stole Minx's. Gallery strangersbim.JPG Hotelremorsebim.JPG uglyfacebim.JPG evilthoughtsbim.JPG humanformbim.JPG Category:Monstas Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with Depression Category:Insane Characters